Napalm Man Says
I love the smell of napalm in the morning! - Napalm Man every fucking morning Background Napalm Man was the third account in the Megaman Twitter. The page mostly focus on says posts, but he has slowly transformed into a shitposting account. Character Information Napalm Man is often very kind-hearted and he wants to help everyone, which is funny having in mind that he's literally a walking weapon. And because of that, he's very high-tempered, being able to go ape shit in seconds. He then feels bad for things he did when going ape shit (Like raping Honey Woman). He was the former Fire Man's roommate and best friend, but he lived alone since Fire Man decided to go to his own house. Character Relationships Fire Man - Napalm Man's former roommate. He's usually reading the latest newspaper. He likes to chill everytime. The explosive brigade - A group of friends made by Napalm Man, Bomb Man and Grenade Man. They like to go to places (Usually Search Man's house) and blow them up. They meet every saturdays to decide things about the team. * Bomb Man '- Napalm Man's best friend, alongside Grenade Man and Commando Man. He likes to bomb things and up. He goes to church every sunday. He has a pet bomb named "Wilson". * '''Grenade Man '- Napalm Man's best friend, alongside Bomb Man and Commando Man. He likes to read sexy magazines and explode things. He lives in a junkyard, where he explodes things to entertain himself. 'Commando Man '- Napalm Man's best friend, alongside Bomb Man and Grenade Man. They like to go to the bar, order an E-Tank (Napalm Man always gets the napalm special edition), talk about things and laugh very loud. They like to do stupid things together. '''Search Man - Napalm Man's enemy. He likes to chill and spy people. He often gets dizzy because he has to control 2 heads at once. He lives in the middle of the jungle. Mettaur - Mettaur is Napalm Man's friend. They like to go to the KFC alongside other robots. Honey Woman - Honey Woman is Napalm Man's frienemy. They are friends, but Honey Woman is always changing Napalm Man's nickname in Discord and Napalm Man raped her when going ape shit. Their relationship is complicated, alright? Tundra Man - Tundra Man was the very first other Megaman Twitter member that Napalm Man interacted with. They have been good friends since that. Galaxy Man - Originally, the account was of Galaxy Man, but Napalm Man came in, saw the account, liked it and stole it. Galaxy Man made another account, so I guess this account is Napalm Man's one now. Trivia * Napalm Man Says was the third Mega Man parody page to be made, and the fifth to join Stage Select. * Napalm Man's account has changed through the ages. First it was a Rouxls Kaard says account, then a Galaxy Man Says account and finally, he was Napalm Man Says. * Everything Napalm Man says can be taken out of context. Believe me. * Napalm Man is straight, but he hasn't dated any girl because "No one is good enough for him". * Napalm Man is actually very intelligent, but he doesn't show it publicly. * Napalm Man is one of the few "Wholesome" and respectful members of Megaman Twitter, due to him being a former Kirby Twitter member. Category:Characters Category:Says Accounts